


Growing Pack

by Aralain



Series: Becoming Pack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: There are ups and downs for Gabriel/Dean. ;-DA second chapter because... why not!?





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel scowled at the piles of papers in front of him but it wasn’t the papers that were pissing him off. It was Dean. He wasn’t speaking to him, hadn’t for the last four hours. Three whole months into their mating and Dean had gone bat-shit crazy on him. He was moody and depressed and anxious all at the same time. He refused to let Gabriel so much as touch him let alone comfort him. Basically, he was being a total dick.

The Alpha had considered using his Alpha voice to order him to stop being a prick, but he didn’t want to add murderous to the mixture. Plus, Dean had that killer Omega voice according to Sam so basically Dean would destroy him. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, glancing towards the bedroom where Dean was most certainly NOT sleeping. He hadn’t slept without Gabriel by his side since they’d mated, but he’d been treating Gabriel like shit the last four days and the doctor wasn’t overly-motivated to lay down with him. Hell, he wasn’t even tired yet.

Castiel started crying and Gabriel knew Dean’s stress had reached a fever pitch if it had Castiel crying while he was being held in Dean’s arms. He rarely even fussed if Dean had him let alone cried like that. With an irritated grunt, he stood.

He shucked off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the chair before walking into the room. Dean was on his side, shoulders shaking with his heaving breaths. At the first scent of Gabriel, the Omega went still, curling a bit more around Castiel who whimpered softly. Alfie was curled up on his side, back turned to Dean. Dean’s scent must truly be sour for Alfie to not be clinging to Dean like usual. Gabriel swallowed hard. He was still pissed, but had no doubt he’d just walked in on Dean crying.

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped. He wanted to climb into the bed, wrap his arms around him and hold him until he told him what was wrong. Dean wasn’t exactly in a sharing mood though if the last few days were anything to go by. Gabriel pulled off his shirt and pants, getting into the bed behind Dean who tensed, but didn’t move.

Gabriel shifted until he was close enough to smell Dean’s distress, but he was careful not to touch him. The last night had included a nearly forty-five minute conversation about how Gabriel needed to be closer and then that he needed to back off and not touch him, but stay close enough to smell so Dean could sleep… on and on it had gone and Gabriel didn’t really want to re-hash it. The conclusion would be simple - he was an idiot.

“Stop staring at me,” Dean grumbled, voice a bit rough.

“Okay,” he said softly, not arguing.

“I’m not… this isn’t me, Gabe,” Dean said. Gabriel closed his eyes at the heartbreak in his voice. Taking a chance he sidled closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, moving until he was fully pressed against his Omega, chin tucked against his shoulder. His hand stroked his stomach, just below Castiel’s little feet.

Slowly, Castiel started to settle down and that was a good indication that Dean was calming as well even though his scent continued to smell sour to the Alpha. Gabriel wanted to nuzzle Dean’s neck but wasn’t about to push his luck so he settled for just breathing him in, reveling in the closeness he was finally permitted again. Emotions rose in him and this time he didn’t bother trying to hide them from Dean. He’d been doing that for two days, letting Dean have nothing but his anger. Well, if he was going to act like a dick, he would get Gabriel’s feelings: his raw, unfiltered emotions. Gabriel wouldn’t protect him from them anymore.

Dean whimpered when the distressed, lonely scents washed over him. He reached down, taking hold of Gabriel’s wrist and drawing it up to his mouth. He found Gabriel’s scent gland there, licking it tentatively then sucking. Castiel was drifting off and Alfie was shifting in his sleep, rolling over until he was facing Dean, snuggling close to his little brother and Dean. Dean reached his hand down, cradling the back of the boy’s head as he continued to suckle at Gabriel’s wrist which the Alpha held in place without question.

“I love you, Dean. Even when you’re being an asshole, I’ll keep loving you,” he told him, kissing his neck chastely. Dean drew a few shaky breaths, remaining tense in Gabriel’s arms, but sucking on his wrist still. 

Gabriel’s eyes had drifted closed, but they opened when Dean’s mouth left his wrist. Dean rested his forehead against it, a soft sigh leaving him. “I’ve pupped,” Dean blurted out without further warning. Gabriel stilled, the ability to breathe leaving him immediately. His mind went blank as he tried to process that sentence and his brain overloaded.

Dean reached over Alfie, laying Castiel down and nudging Alfie. The boy immediately rolled over, draping an arm over his sibling and nuzzling the side of his head with a soft sigh. Dean turned to face Gabriel who could barely see him in the darkness. He had heard Dean’s softly-spoken words, but didn’t understand them fully. “You’re… we… pups?” Gabriel finally choked out when his brain caught up with what was happening.

Dean looked down, nodding his head. He looked ill. Gabriel focused on that and then he could smell it in his scent - fear, powerful and nauseating fear. “Dean, it’s okay. Male Omegas have pups all the time. You’ll be okay,” Gabriel reassured him, shifting forward quickly and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling his head in against his scent glands. “I’ll get you the best doctor and we’ll read all the books about how to not scar our children for life. It’s okay.” He grew more worried when Dean didn’t scent him.

“I- you want pups?” Dean asked cautiously. Gabriel frowned, pulling back sharply.

“Fuck yes! As many as you’ll give me!” he exclaimed, grinning down at Dean goofily. “I mean, I understand if I’m not allowed to keep you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen all the time, but… fuck Dean; I want everything with you.”

Dean’s eyes teared up and he leaned forward, kissing Gabriel frantically. He shoved Gabriel backwards on the bed, pinning him there and devouring his mouth. Gabriel was happy to kiss back, starved for Dean after four long days where he was barely allowed to touch him. He wanted him so badly he could scream, but when he felt the tears on his face he reached up, taking hold of Dean’s face. He guided Dean’s face back, away from his lips and brushed through the tears.

“You thought I didn’t want more pups?” Gabriel asked, subtly correcting Dean’s words from before. They had two already after all. Dean sniffed, lowering himself to rest his body weight on Gabriel, crushing him just a bit, but Gabriel was far from complaining. He was skin-to-skin with Dean, his silly Omega who had only pushed him away because he was afraid Gabriel wouldn’t want the little life growing inside him.

Gabriel touched his hand to Dean’s lower back, wondering how far along he was, was it a boy or a girl? Gabriel shoved Dean a little to get him to roll over onto his back. Dean did so with a huff, but went still for Gabriel when he pressed his cheek to Dean’s lower abdomen. Dean’s hand went to Gabriel’s head, resting on it uncertainly. “Have you taken a test?” Gabriel breathed, sniffing at his abdomen curiously.

“N-no,” Dean whispered. Gabriel rubbed his hip soothingly, hoping he would settle down. “My mom said I… she said something about Campbell Omegas and cinnamon,” he muttered, staring up at the ceiling and idly stroking Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel straightened up almost right away. “You already smell like apple pie!” he exclaimed loudly, ignoring it when Dean shushed him. Keeping one hand on Dean’s lower abdomen, he moved up to mouth at Dean’s scent glands, finally free of the sour scent of his heightened, negative emotions.

The spicy scent of cinnamon wrapped around Dean’s perfect apple pie smell and Gabriel moaned. God how he hoped Mary was right, but chances were she was. Bloodlines did carry particular scents related to pregnancies, usually a spice or an herb-like smell. Typically it wasn’t very strong though, a barely-detectable whiff. The cinnamon almost burned his nose with its intensity. Fuck he could practically taste the apples and cinnamon on his tongue.

“Fuck, I need to fuck you, Dean,” he growled.

Dean moaned, shucking off his boxers and rolling over onto his stomach as Gabriel stood to remove his own. Gabriel didn’t question it, grabbing Dean’s hips. He lifted them, Dean folding his knees in to support himself. Dean muffled his groan in his arm as Gabriel delved right in, fucking into him without pausing for any kind of prep. He knew Dean liked the sharp pain that came along with it. He thrusted lazily into Dean, slowly and quietly taking Dean as he sucked on his delicious scent glands. Dean whimpered, burying his face in the pillow to stay quiet.

Gabriel was able to get one orgasm out of him before his knot started to pull and Gabriel grinned, knowing that Dean would come again. It didn’t matter if he’d just come seconds before, either the pain of Gabriel’s knot stretching his hole to its limits or the flood of his warm semen filling him always made him lose his mind. Gabriel bit down on Dean’s scent glands as his knot locked in, Dean shuddering and groaning out “Alpha” in a deep voice as he came. Rocking against Dean, he emptied himself into his lover’s body.

Gabriel took firm hold of Dean’s shoulders. Dean whimpered as Gabriel moved them both, his knot pulling at his rim painfully. Soon they were both settled on their sides, facing the boys across the big bed. Gabriel gripped both of Dean’s hands in his own and nuzzled him closely. “Not how I saw this night going,” he told him.

“Me either. I was planning on a rerun of last night but then you laid down at the exact distance you were when I stopped bitching at you last night. Which of course pissed me off,” Dean added. Gabriel chuckled, releasing Dean’s hands and lowering his to rest against the Omega’s abdomen.

“A pup,” Gabriel whispered, tears in his eyes. He kissed Dean’s neck, letting them fall against his skin.

“Quit sniveling so much,” Dean muttered. A slow smirk dawned on Gabriel’s face.

“You’ve been pretty bossy lately, my little Omega,” he whispered. “Don’t think I won’t punish you just because you’ve pupped.” Gabriel bit hard at his neck. Dean growled even as he tilted his head to the side to give the Alpha more access. Gabriel bit down harder and harder, sucking at the spot until Dean moaned low and went completely slack in his arms. Gabriel released him, soothing the bite with his tongue.

Gabriel and Dean drifted off shortly after, Gabriel waking to the feeling of Dean shifting. He blinked his eyes open blearily as his mate moved forward. Dean wrapped his arms around the shaking, whimpering Alfie. He carefully lifted the boy over Castiel and pulled him close. The boy startled awake then broke down in tears, clinging to him and letting out soft sobs. “Papa,” he moaned out, sounding devastated. Gabriel winced, eyes immediately blurred with tears.

“Shh, you’re okay kid. You’re safe. I’ve got you now. You’re alright,” Dean soothed, unaware that Gabriel was up. Castiel started to fuss, but Dean purred softly and the baby settled. Gabriel had never heard Dean do that before. He’d heard the purring of course, but not Dean using it purposefully to calm one of the pups.

“I want my dad,” Alfie sobbed pitifully. “I want my dad.”

“I know Alfie. I know it’s hard, but dad died. He can’t be here as much as I’m sure he’d want to. You have me though - me and Gabriel,” he murmured. “We’re going to take care of you, Alfie. I’ve got you. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t want to sleep, Papa,” Alfie whimpered.

“You need to little man,” Dean said with a sad sigh. “Gabriel might need help with Castiel tomorrow and you want to be able to help right?” Alfie nodded against Dean’s chest. Eventually Alfie’s sobs eased into hiccoughs and then back into the soft breathing that indicated sleep.

Dean held him for a while longer then reached over him to grab Castiel, shifting back a little and carefully placing Castiel in front of him. He guided him to his right nipple, waiting for him to latch then letting out a breath. Gabriel sat up, moving closer to Dean and running a hand through his hair.

“I’ve never heard him call dad ‘Papa’ before. Is that what he calls you?” Gabriel asked. Dean craned his neck, looking up at him with calculating green eyes.

“Ya, uh, he started it a few weeks ago, only after nightmares though, the really bad ones,” Dean replied, embarrassed. “I didn’t really know how to stop him from… he’s always so broken up when he says it that I don’t know how to tell him I’m not-“

“Yes you are,” Gabriel interrupted. “You are, Dean. It’s alright.” Dean sniffed, kissing the top of Alfie’s head and stroking his messy hair. A few minutes passed in the quiet, before Dean spoke again.

“It’s usually about your dad. He might need - I think you should hold him more,” Dean said cautiously. Gabriel thought about it for a few moments.

“You’re probably right,” Gabriel admitted. “I will.” Dean let out a soft sigh, smelling vaguely of relief. Gabriel went back to stroking Dean’s hair. “He doesn’t talk about Becky?”

“Not when he’s awake. He cries out for her when he’s still asleep though,” Dean breathed, shifting so he could rest his head on Gabriel’s lap.

“I’m sorry you’re always the one, that I don’t hear it,” he said.

“I smell it before I hear anything. That’s what wakes me up,” Dean told him. He suddenly hissed in pain as Castiel bit really hard, growling at the baby gently. The answering whimper in response was so tiny it made Gabriel chuckle.

“That’ll show him,” Gabriel teased, scratching his nails along Dean’s scalp the way that he loved. It earned him a soft purr. Dean and Castiel both drifted off that way, Gabriel sat up for the next few hours, watching over his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke Gabriel up early. Dean had been going into the shop after Castiel’s first feeding each day, usually between 4 and 5. He’d go into the shop for a few hours, bringing Castiel with him. Mary watched Castiel in the office throughout the morning except during feedings. Dean ate lunch with Mary or Bobby then he worked for a couple more hours. If Gabriel was working, he’d pick up Alfie at the daycare otherwise he’d just head home and Gabriel would pick him up.

Home was still the apartment. Gabriel wasn’t ready for another big life change like moving into the family home. It was good though because Dean wasn’t ready to be that far away from Sam. He and his brother were already feeling the strain from living just down the hall. Gabriel could see it in Dean’s eyes when he had to leave his brother, could see it in the way his arms lingered around him a little longer than normal. It was not unusually long for Omega brothers of course, but longer than Dean had ever done in the past.

That night, after their discussion about the possible pregnancy, Dean came home to find Gabriel waiting for him with a small box in hand. He didn’t need to explain what it was. Dean just dropped the diaper bag and handed Castiel over to the Alpha. He took the box and disappeared into the bathroom. He opened the door once he was done and went back to sit next to Gabriel at the counter, holding the small square test in shaking hands.

Alfie, oblivious to what was happening, chatted eagerly about his day to Gabriel who smiled and entertained him while Dean tried to steady his breathing. Gabriel reached out to take Dean’s hand, eyes still on Alfie while he continued to talk, oblivious to what was happening between Gabriel and Dean. Dean closed his eyes then looked up from his lap to the test, eyes welling with tears. He nodded sharply and Gabriel grinned broadly. Alfie gave them a confused look, but Gabriel didn’t explain. Instead he stood, wrapping his arm around the younger man who remained seated. He was just staring at the wall, stunned.

Alfie got grumpy at that, grabbing Dean’s shirt and pulling insistently. “Why are you crying? Did Gabe do something mean again?” Dean pulled away from Gabriel who tried to hide his hurt with a shaky smile.

“No, he didn’t do anything mean Alfie, and that isn’t very nice,” Dean said, frowning at the boy who whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Alfie said. Dean tensed, glancing up at Gabriel nervously, but his mate just smiled knowingly. “I don’t like it when you’re sad. I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.”

“I’m not sad,” Dean told him. Alfie pulled back, frowning at him.

“But you’re crying,” he said, confused.

“Pay attention to my scent, Alfie,” Dean instructed. Alfie leaned forward, breathing in deeply and smiling.

“You’re happy!” he exclaimed, brightening right away. Dean smiled back at him. “Sometimes I cry when I am happy too.” This was said so matter of factly that it made Dean chuckle.

“Yes, you do,” Dean agreed.

“Did Gabe make you happy?” Alfie asked. Dean nodded. Alfie looked up at Gabriel who smiled back at him. “Papa’s been sad for a while,” Alfie told him, watching with wary eyes as he used the name he’d kept to himself and Dean for a long time. Gabriel handed Castiel over to Dean and scooped Alfie up easily in his arms, holding him close.

“I’m just going to have to take better care of Papa then aren’t I, so he doesn’t get sad again?” Gabriel suggested.

“I can help too,” Alfie declared.

“Ya? How can you help buddy?” Gabriel asked, walking to the kitchen to collect the pack paperwork from the far right hand drawer. He’d been avoiding it all for three days. He brought them back to the table, setting them down.

“Papa likes to cuddle so when you’re working late - which is like ALWAYS - we cuddle on the couch and watch cartoons and he smells happy then,” Alfie explained.

“Does he?”

“Ya and when Castiel is with us, it’s even better. He smells like apple pie with a scoop of ice cream on the side,” Alfie said. Gabriel laughed, glancing at Dean who was blushing fiercely as he sat down at the table.

“Ya, but sometimes he smells worried though so you should be home more. He’s not as worried when you’re home,” Alfie said.

“Is that so?”

“Ya. The last few days he’s been real worried but that’s because he has a baby in his tummy and he is worried Cas and I won’t like our new brother,” Alfie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gabriel went dead still, looking to Dean who was gaping at the kid.

“Why do you think Papa has a baby in his tummy?”

“He’s been sick a lot like mommy was with Castiel and he’s really tired, plus Nana Mary has been here lots. She says if Papa smells like cinnamon, he’s going to have a baby.” That on its own would have been impressive, but Alfie wasn’t done. He continued in an excited tone. “I didn’t remember what cinnamon smelled like so I asked Lucifer for a cinnamon steamer at the coffee shop and it tasted like Papa tastes,” Alfie said. Dean choked back a laugh, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he stared into the kitchen at Gabriel and Alfie, flabbergasted that a three-year-old had figured that out. Sure he’d overheard Mary about the cinnamon but - hell! - he’d known before Gabriel.

“Alfie, I think you might be the smartest kid I know,” Gabriel told him. Alfie lit up like a Christmas tree, pride shining in his eyes as he puffed his chest up.

“I listen to everything Uncle Sam teaches me even if it’s boring!” he exclaimed. Gabriel kissed the top of his head, nuzzling the side of his face and kissing his cheek. Alfie giggled, pushing at his chest to try to escape but Gabriel got “serious” then, kissing his cheeks and letting out a playful growl. Alfie finally threw his arms back around Gabriel’s neck and hugged him close.

“Love you,” Alfie murmured. Gabriel smiled, happiness taking over every last bit of his scent as he looked over at Dean who seemed to have melted.

“Alfie, can you help me in here?” Dean asked. Alfie quickly raised his head, pushing off of Gabriel’s chest and rushing around the kitchen counter and to Dean’s side.

“Can you get me my phone and then tell Gabe we’re going out to eat tonight?” he asked. Alfie bounded off to grab Dean’s cell which was - as usual - on the table by the door. Dean pocketed the phone and hefted Castiel up more. He needed a change so Dean headed into the bedroom to use the small changing table.

“Where are we going?” Gabriel called after him.

“Where do you think?” Dean replied as if Gabriel were dumb for even asking.

“Ya duh!” Alfie exclaimed, following Dean along like a little shadow. Gabriel heard some whispers pass between Dean and the little boy, the Omega no doubt telling him where they were going.

Alfie walked out with the biggest shit-eating grin Gabriel had ever seen, holding Dean’s hand. He wore a warm jacket and hat. Gabriel marveled at how Dean could accomplish things so quickly. He could barely get Alfie to do anything quickly. With him the boy preferred to squirm, whine, and fight him - a little Alpha in the making no doubt. Gabriel smiled in amusement at the idea. It would make sense. Dad was good at making Alphas after all…

Gabriel’s heart clenched. He *had been* good, in the past tense. He… wasn’t anything now. Now he was just gone. Gabriel looked down a sudden wave of sadness washing over him. Dean was in front of him in just a few moments, kissing him gently, one hand gripping the back of his neck to hold him in place as the Alpha tried to pull away. He pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s and stood very still, just breathing him in. Gabriel’s hands hung limply at his sides. He startled when Alfie took his hand. He looked down at his brother.

“We can stay here and cuddle if you want,” Alfie told him earnestly. “I won’t mind.” He glanced to Dean once before returning his gaze to Gabriel.

Gabriel opened his mouth, but Dean spoke first. “I won’t mind either.” Gabriel kissed him. Dean hummed softly then turned around. He pressed Castiel into Gabriel’s arms then turned, pulling Alfie’s hat off his head. He took his phone and pocketed it then pulled the jacket from Alfie’s shoulders. Alfie giggled then rushed around Dean to the couch. He claimed the remote right away, already flipping through movies before Gabriel and Dean even moved from where they were standing.

Dean took Castiel back from Gabriel, laying him on the couch. He slid his hands up under Gabriel’s jacket, running them down his arms as he pushed it off, catching it in his hand and tossing it and Alfie’s things onto the table. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel and pulled him to the couch. He sat Gabriel down next to Alfie and scooped up Castiel. He laid out along the other side of the couch, resting his head on Gabriel’s thigh, Castiel on his chest. Alfie shoved his way under Gabriel’s arm and rested his head on Gabriel’s chest as the man stretched out, leaning back to hold him more comfortably.

Alfie had a movie pulled up but he didn’t start it yet. “Hey Gabe,” he whispered.

“Ya buddy?” Gabriel asked, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay to cry about dad and momma,” he told him. Gabriel sucked in a breath, turning and resting his lips against Alfie’s head, burying his face in his shaggy hair.

“I know it is, buddy.”

“Papa cries sometimes too. His daddy died like ours did,” Alfie said. “Papa’s really strong so if he can cry about it, it’s okay that we do too.” Alfie crawled into Gabriel’s lap, staying to one side so as not to disturb Dean. Alfie turned the movie on and leaned back against Gabriel’s chest, letting out a soft breath.

Dean ordered pizza yet again through an app on his phone. They might get chubby if they kept buying it, but it was quick and easy. They finished dinner by the end of the first movie and Alfie started another, navigating Netflix better than Gabriel. Apparently he had practice.

Gabriel and Alfie fell asleep before the second movie was over. Dean sat up carefully. He laid Castiel on the couch and walked over to Alfie. He carefully pulled him from Gabriel’s arms and cradled the boy’s head to rest it on his shoulder. He carried Alfie into the room and lay him on the bed. Alfie hummed softly, curling up on his side as Dean pulled the blanket up over him, folding it down on the other side of the bed.

Dean walked into the living room and stared at Gabriel for a few moments with a small smile, touching his stomach lightly. He walked to the couch, considering just waking him up, but with a small smile he knelt down, hefting Gabriel up. Gabriel grumbled half-heartedly, but Dean carried him into the room, laying him down on the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Gabriel grabbed his hand as he pulled away.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel demanded sleepily. Dean snorted in humor, glancing over at the sleeping Alfie. He pulled his hand way, walking into the living room and picking up Castiel. Gabriel was moving to sit up when he returned to the room. He glanced down at Castiel, a half-growl dying in his throat. Dean shook his head at him, laying Castiel down in his crib. He then grabbed Gabriel by his shirt, yanking him up out of the bed.

Gabriel quickly found his feet, stumbling along with Dean who kept his hand fisted in the front of his shirt. He closed the door behind them, shoving Gabriel to the couch. He unzipped his pants and pushed Gabriel to lay him over the back of the couch. Gabriel went willingly, moaning softly, his hands quickly unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down. Dean didn’t give him a lot of time. He had a finger prodding at his hole in moments, the way eased by slick. Dean had used his own slick as lube for Gabriel. The thought sent a shudder through his Alpha.

Gabriel groaned, giving in to Dean’s ministrations. Dean smiled against his neck, nibbling on his skin. He entered Gabriel carefully, soaking in the sounds his Alpha was making as his finger and later fingers stretched and caressed him. He’d never been inside Gabriel before, not like this. He sucked a hickey into Gabriel’s neck, taking his time. He was in no hurry after all and Gabriel was very tight. Dean pressed his forehead to his neck, a thought striking him.

“Gabriel, have you ever…” Dean trailed off, unsure how to phrase it. He’d never heard a man in Gabriel’s room before, never smelled one on him. His comment the day of the funeral still stung, but he hadn’t truly considered that he’d never been with any men at all. “Have you ever been with a man?”

“Only you,” Gabriel grunted. Dean’s fingers stilled. Gabriel groaned in frustration, wriggling beneath his Omega. “Dean,” he grumbled in irritation.

“S-sorry, I just need a minute,” Dean muttered, suddenly a little less sure, a little more nervous. He pulled his fingers free. Gabriel sighed, frustrated. “You don’t… you don’t have to do this for me, Gabriel.”

“It’s not for you, Dean,” Gabriel snapped. “Fuck me,” he growled. Dean tensed.

“STOP! Stop take it back. That was your Alpha voice! Gabriel!” he gasped, trembling. “Gabriel, you just ordered me! Please.” His hands were already going to Gabriel’s hips, body lining up to press into Gabriel. He wasn’t ready for it and Dean had no idea if he even knew that. His body was moving of it’s own accord though. Dean wasn’t in control. Gabriel turned swiftly, grabbing him.

“Dean stop!” he demanded. Dean let out a heavy breath, collapsing into Gabriel who pulled him to the couch, holding him fiercely. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I won’t make you. I didn’t mean to force you. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Dean shuddered, not touching Gabriel, his arms pulling tightly into his torso. Powerless. He’d been powerless. Gabriel had never made him feel like that before. He was terrified at what that meant. What else could Gabriel make him do?

“You’re okay. You’re safe, Dean. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Gabriel soothed, stroking Dean gently. Dean was silent, still. He kept his eyes closed tightly, only scenting Gabriel because the Alpha shifted him so his face was near his neck. It was good, calmed him somewhat but did not break through that fear. “Let’s go to bed. Please. Come to bed with me,” Gabriel whispered. Dean shook his head, whimpering.

“You don’t have touch me, Dean, and I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to,” Gabriel assured him. Dean swallowed hard, nodding. Gabriel stood, taking Dean’s hand. Dean followed him into the other room. He immediately went to Alfie, hauling him into his arms and scenting the pup closely. Alfie blinked his eyes open blearily then let out a soft, happy sound, nuzzling close to Dean in response

Gabriel didn’t know what to do. He stared at the two of them heart aching as the reality of what happened caught up with him. He almost made Dean have sex against his will. Dean had been nervous. Instead of reassuring him and telling him how much he wanted him, he’d ordered his mate - his pregnant mate - to fuck him. It was disgusting, reprehensible. What if Dean hadn’t been able to get those desperate words out? What if he’d been so lost to his instincts he’d just done it?

“Dean, we need a safe word,” Gabriel said softly.

Dean looked up at him warily, trying to work out if he was serious. After a minute, Dean looked away, nuzzling his cheek in Alfie’s hair. “Poughkeepsie,” Dean whispered. Gabriel frowned at the strange word. “It’s the name of a city in New York. Just… I’ll say that next time.”

“I’m sorry you have to… I’m sorry I can’t just promise that it won’t happen again,” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel?” Dean whispered as he pulled away, tucking his head down. His chin was against the top of Alfie’s head, face close enough to take in Gabriel’s scent. “Can I still fuck you sometime?” he asked jokingly. Gabriel chuckled, the scent of Dean’s own humor a relief.

“Whenever you want, Dean,” he replied. Dean kissed the top of Alfie’s head, relaxing fully. They drifted off like that, warm and quiet, happy once again.

Dean woke up with something missing. His chest ached as he noted that Gabriel wasn’t wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, looking around with a scowl. Gabriel was across the room, bouncing Castiel as he whined softly. He frowned in surprise, wondering how long Castiel had been awake. He watched Gabriel who was humming softly, his heart warming.

“You okay?” he asked gruffly. Gabriel started slightly, looking over at Dean through the dark.

“Ya,” Gabriel whispered. “Needed a diaper change. Now he’s just being stubborn.”

Dean was quiet, watching his mate pace back and forth a few times. Soon Gabriel was walking over to Dean. He sat on the bed. Dean shifted over a little to give him room and Gabriel slipped under the blankets. He kissed Dean’s nose, drawing a deep breath of his scent.

“Hey,” Gabriel whispered.

“Hey,” Dean echoed.

“Did you always want to be a mechanic?” Gabriel asked. “Or is it just related to your obsession with Baby?”

Dean chuckled. “Always,” he replied. “I like finding out what’s wrong and fixing it.”

“When did you first realize you wanted me?” Gabriel asked in a cocky tone.

“When I realized there was a lot wrong so I’d always be busy trying to fix it,” Dean cut out sarcastically.

“De-ean,” Gabriel whined out dramatically.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You first,” he muttered.

“I realized the first time I caught your scent, your turn,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“What? That’s not an answer. There’s no way.”

“You callin’ me a liar Winchester?” Gabriel asked, eyes narrowing. Dean’s face flushed, but Gabriel broke out into a goofy grin only moments later. “I was carrying groceries and you saw me coming down the hall. You caught the door and held it open. I barely fit in the damn thing with you and your TV stand. You were drenched in sweat. I almost didn’t make it through the door your scent was so strong. I was so out of sorts you said something to me and I couldn’t even respond.”

Dean’s face reddened. “Thought I made you sick or something. All the color drained out of your face. I couldn’t smell you my own scent was so thick,” he added, face red with embarrassment.

“Well, all the blood in my body rushed to my dick,” Gabriel explained. Dean snorted, covering his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. He didn’t want to wake the pups. Gabriel grinned at him. “You ALSO made me eat an entire Ben and Jerry’s that night.”

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“I left my groceries on the counter, and spent the next couple hours jacking off. By the time I was done, the pint had practically melted so I had no choice but to eat the entire thing,” Gabriel said casually. Dean covered his mouth again to muffle his laughter. Alfie shifted, but didn’t wake.

Gabriel grinned cheekily at his mate as the Omega started to calm down. He waited, staring at Dean expectantly once he’d settled. “I… it was that first time you locked yourself out of your apartment.”

“I knew you only wanted me for my body!” Gabriel hissed conspiratorially. Gabriel had been dressed in no more than a pair of bright-red silk boxers when Dean had opened his door to find the adorable Alpha pouting at him innocently, or rather as innocently as one could in nothing more than red silk boxers.

“You were sitting next to me and you were just… laughing about some stupid joke on the TV or more likely you were laughing at your own joke. It doesn’t matter, but you smelled light, like fresh-whipped cream-“

“Say ‘on top of a slice of pie’ and I swear, Dean, we’re going to have to have a very serious talk about your pie kink,” Gabriel told him, barely able to keep a straight face.

“I was going to say ‘and strawberries’,” Dean said with a glare. “Wait, why am I embarrassed, you… you like my scent and I literally smell like apple pie according to you.”

“Like your scent? I practically salivate over your scent,” Gabriel corrected. “I could write a damned sonnet about your scents - when you’re angry, happy, sad, caring, kind, defensive, tough-“

“I get it. I’m an emotional roller coaster,” Dean cut him off. Gabriel smiled gently.

“I may have had a hand in that,” he said quietly. “You told me you’d never heard anyone outside of pack say you smell like apple pie. What do other people think you smell like?”

“Apples usually… and leather,” Dean replied. Gabriel made a contemplative face then shrugged.

“Well they’re all a bunch of idiots because you smell like fresh-baked apple pie straight out of the oven,” Gabriel said, leaning forward. He rubbed his nose against Dean’s, making the Omega wrinkle his own. “And Alfie agrees so… out of the mouths of babes as they say,” Gabriel chirped, kissing the tip of his mate’s nose.

“Don’t,” Dean complained, but Gabriel didn’t mind his whining. He smiled at Dean sleepily.

“Alright, so I told you the first time I masturbated to thoughts of you too and you barely told me about how I’m just adorably irresistible. I already knew that. C’mon Dean, still your turn.”

“I didn’t ask about you jacking off,” Dean pointed out.

“Well, I’ve shared a deep dark truth and now it’s your turn,” Gabriel said. Dean shook his head, tucking his face down against Alfie’s hair, face blazing red. “Oh my god, how fucked up is it Dean?” Gabriel asked perking up right away.

“Shut up, Gabe. You’re going to wake him,” Dean huffed.

“Better tell me before I start making up sordid tales and you know mine will be way better than anything true.”

Dean cleared his throat. “You… I really don’t want to do this,” Dean cut himself off, shaking his head.

“Dean! You’re going to be birthing our child. The amount of bodily fluids that will be expelled during-“

“Stop! Stop it,” Dean ordered.

“I’m just saying, there are many much more embarrassing things ahead, handsome. Give me this one thing,” he implored.

“Shit,” Dean muttered. “We were… remember the night we watched the first Lara Croft movie with Angelina Jolie?”

“Uh… not really. Oh wait! Ya, we watched it here. I made popcorn and Sam and I argued about milk duds!” Gabriel exclaimed, waiting with bright, interested eyes.

“So, you fell asleep right after and Sam went back to our place. I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn’t bother me,” Dean said. Gabriel nodded, remembering they’d ended up curled up on the couch in the morning, Dean practically smothering him into the cushions. “I-“ Dean’s voice broke. “Once he was gone, I scented you a bit… without your permission.” Gabriel’s smirk grew more mischievous.

“Scandalous stuff Dean-o, but you’re supposed to be getting to the good stuff,” Gabriel said.

“Then I… started to do it… uh… I started to…” Dean choked out, ashamed. Gabriel swallowed hard, forcing back his arousal. He couldn’t let off arousal that strong with Alfie in between them. He stood sharply.

“Stand up,” Gabriel said gruffly, careful not to make it an Alpha order. Dean swallowed hard, looking at Alfie then shifting to the end of the bed, standing. Gabriel grabbed the back of Dean’s neck strongly, but not painfully. He guided him into the living room and closed the door behind himself. Dean gulped. Gabriel rarely put a door between himself and the pups.

“Where were you sitting?” Gabriel asked. Dean pointed shakily, heart pounding wildly in his chest. Gabriel dragged him forward and set him down, then sat beside him. “Show me.” Dean stared at him. He was confused and incredibly embarrassed. “Don’t make me tell you again, Omega,” Gabriel warned. They hadn’t delved into anything like this. Sure, Gabriel knew Dean liked when he got bossy in the bedroom, but Gabriel didn’t often test it. Still, he was more than willing to punish Dean if he didn’t obey and something told him Dean would like that too.

“I- uh- you were laying against my side, arm over my chest, head on my shoulder,” Dean said. Gabriel moved into position. “So, to scent you, I just…” Dean turned towards Gabriel, tucking his face against the side of his neck. Gabriel’s head remained on his shoulder, arm tightening around his middle.

“You didn’t use your mouth?” Gabriel asked curiously. It was Dean’s go-to now.

“No, Alpha. I- I didn’t want to wake you up,” Dean whispered. He was confused. Gabriel reeked of arousal, but he wasn’t making a move. It was unlike him to say the least. Gabriel was a lot of things, but if the last four months had taught him anything, patient wasn’t one of them.

“Keep going,” Gabriel told him. Dean shifted.

“Th-there was a blanket over us, Gabe,” he said, embarrassed.

“Well there isn’t now,” Gabriel replied point-blank. Dean unbuttoned his boxers and pulled his dick out. It was well-past half-hard at this point. He tried to clear his throat, but couldn’t find the words to speak anyway. He drew a deep breath of Gabriel’s scent, wanting to use his mouth, but having some idea that Gabriel wouldn’t like that. He wanted a reenactment, not something new and Dean wanted to give his Alpha what he wanted. He started to stroke himself, slowly and nervously, pausing every once in a while whenever Gabriel shifted as he’d done beside the sleeping Gabriel two years ago. The shifting was for a different reason though. This Gabriel was awake and horny. The other time he had been asleep and uninvolved.

“What were you thinking about when you did that, Dean? Were you wondering what it would feel like if I woke up, pinned you down and fucked you senseless?”

“I-“ Dean gasped out, unable to answer for a moment. Gabriel’s hand shot up, grabbing the front of this throat, pulling back in order to press his forehead against the Omega’s. “I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up and at the same time I wanted you to. I didn’t need to imagine much. I wanted to smell just - just a few moments of arousal from you,” Dean explained. The truth made Gabriel’s heart hurt, but he didn’t let it affect Dean. He seared his nose with sheer want instead and Dean came hard, groaning long and low as he came in spurts onto his own hand.

“What would you have done if I had woken up right after you came?” Gabriel asked.

“Died of embarrassment?” Dean guessed. Gabriel chuckled.

“And if I had told you to suck me off?” Gabriel queried. Dean stared at him for a few moments then slid off the couch, turning to kneel in front of Gabriel, pulling his pants open and freeing his dick. Gabriel laid back happily as Dean’s mouth closed around him. He sucked him gently, taking his time and enjoying the Alpha’s scent as his calloused hand massaged Gabriel’s balls before dipping back to tease his hole. Gabriel didn’t last long though, not long enough to dive back into the Dean-fucking-Gabriel territory. He watched Dean pull away, licking his lips and looking up at Gabriel worshipfully.

“I wish I had woken up,” Gabriel told him. Dean smiled, climbing up onto the couch and tucking himself away. Gabriel did the same and they sat there, curled up against each other for a long time, letting the silence stretch out comfortably between them.


End file.
